1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication system, and is more particularly related to a receiver transponder to be used in an optical add/drop node.
2. Discussion of the Background
Network availability is of significant importance in today's telecommunication systems and data communication networks. One way of improving the availability of such networks involves building protection features into the networks such that efficient means are provided to switch traffic to a different path in the case of a link or component failure along the original path. With the rapid development of DWDM (Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing) systems and research of general and special techniques of building optical networks using, different forms of WDM (Wavelength Division Multiplexing) systems generally, there is a growing interest in developing an approach to handle protection in optical transmission systems and optical networks.